kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Michaelis
Sebastian Michaelis (セバスチャン ミカエリス, Sebasuchan Mikaerisu) is the demon butler of the Phantomhive household. Appearance seal.]] Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome male adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin that has a grayish tint. He typically dresses in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat, and a grey vest. He has the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. He also sports a pocket watch with a chain and chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive Crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler. His white gloves conceal the mark of his Faustian contract with Ciel Phantomhive on his left hand. He occasionally removes these, revealing black fingernails.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 17 Sebastian's demonic form has never been fully shown. Details of this form include high-heeled stiletto boots, a shower of black feathers, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slitted pupils, and longer, sharper teeth.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 10, page 17-18 Prior to transforming, Sebastian says several times that his form is unpleasant to look at. Just looking at it drove Ash Landers to hysterics, screaming that he was "filthy."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Personality Sebastian is a dutiful and dedicated butler to Ciel Phantomhive. He follows and completes each order faithfully while always ensuring that the Phantomhive house runs smoothly. He does not sleep except as a luxury, and frequently performs tasks for Ciel at night.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 3 The manner in which he responds to Ciel's demands is quite notable, as the servants are pleased when they can successfully imitate him; he says, "Yes, My Lord." Despite his appearance as a courteous and excellent servant, Sebastian is actually a heartless, sadistic, and malicious demon (though he expressive it in a very passive manner and rarely takes such things personally). He is ruthless when attacking others on Ciel's orders, such as when he kicks Grell Sutcliff's face because it is the thing he most cherishes. His diabolical nature is also shown through his cruel sarcasm and inability to see good in much of anyone.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 10 At times, Sebastian can be indifferent, and he deliberately delays ensuring Ciel's well-being to tease him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 23 Sebastian has also put Ciel's life in mild danger for his own amusement.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 11 He calls Ciel a "brat" who treats his workers rudely.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 9 However, despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis, he says that he does not dislike the butler lifestyle.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 30 Sebastian views money as "rubbish" or "materialistic", and is more than willing to give out generous amounts of pocket money given to him.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 13 He is fluent in French and Latin enough to teach the latter.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 63, page 6 Sebastian has a strong distaste for Grim Reapers, a feeling that is mutual.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 41 He greatly favours cats, and keeps at least thirteen hidden in his closet to prevent Ciel from finding out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, page 13 Sebastian often contemplates about the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. He finds humans in general to be "difficult creatures," but he adds that their struggles and lofty goals make them interesting. He is also intrigued about how insatiable they are, as they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, page 24 References Navigation pl:Sebastian Michaelis de:Sebastian Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Kidnapping Arc Category:Servants Category:Public School Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Haunted Castle Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical